This Little Girl
by StevMarie
Summary: Lucy tries to talk Levy into confessing her feelings to Gajeel, but on her way home she sees him walking another girl home. What happens when Levy gets really mad? Rated M or spicy spicy lemon goodness in part 2...
1. Chapter 1

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Lucy looked at Levy out of the corner of her eye. They were both in Lucy's apartment, sitting comfortably on the couch.

"I would but…" Levy blushed just thinking about it, "He'd probably laugh at me and say something about how I'm too weak,"

"I really doubt that," Lucy smirked, "You seriously don't notice how wrapped up in you he is? Jeeze Levy, you must be blind or something.

"I dunno…" Levy sighed, "Do you ever think that maybe he's just so protective of me because of… you know…"  
Images of that night flashed into her head. Gajeel's red eyes, that crooked smirk as the took out Jet and Droy like they were flies. Him shackling her to the tree…

She shivered.

"Levy…" Lucy sighed, bringing her into a hug. The little blue-nette just slumped. What was she going to do?

"Just tell him," Lucy smiled, "I promise you, you won't regret it,"

Levy left Lucy's house late. She walked down the dark streets with only a little more confidence than before. She could do this… maybe.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice off in the distance…

"Hey now, calm down a bit, will ya?"

Levy rounded the corner to see Gajeel walking down an alleyway. She felt her heart drop out of her chest.

"Ooooohh… Gajeel…," the girl had a figure like Mirajane, with black hair and striking features. She was wearing a short leather skirt and a red crop-top. Her shirt almost couldn't contain her sizable breasts. She had her arms wrapped around his scared arm.

Fury suddenly spiked in Levy. What in the hell did he think he was doing?!

"Gajeel… you wanna walk me home?" she traced a finger up his arm to his shoulder.

"I…"

"Oh pleeeaaasssee…" she smiled, pushing against him, her head resting on his shoulder, "You're not going to let a poor defenseless girl walk home all by yourself will you?"

"You're definitely not defenseless, Lyra," he growled.

He knows her name?! Levy didn't like the tone of voice he used.

"You don't think so?" she crooned, pushing him against the wall.

Levy darted out of sight, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill over. This had to be a nightmare. Gajeel wouldn't do this to her… would he? She was clinging to the brick wall as if she couldn't stand.

"Definitely not," Gajeel's voice was low. It made the hair on the back of Levy's neck stand on end.

"Why don't you walk me home, Gajeel?"

Levy peeked around the corner to watch the horrific spectacle unfold. Her hands were against his chest, her body curved against his. She had lifted her knee and wrapped it around his waist., "I'll make it worth your while,"

"Lyra…"

She kissed him.

Levy collapsed onto the ground. Tears were flowing freely down her face. Stupid Gajeel! How could he?! With someone as sleazy as that too?!

'Of course he would!' she thought to herself, 'Like he'd want anything to do with someone as spineless and weak as you!'

"Weak huh?" she whispered, a rage burning inside of her, "I'll show him weak!"

Wiping the tears from her eyes she turned down the alley. She didn't know what had happened, but Lyra was a few feet away with Gajeel still against the wall of the alley. Levy didn't much care, though. She felt the anger swelling inside of her tiny body.

"Levy? What are you doing out here so late?" Gajeel jumped, his eyes darting to the girl a few feet away.

"Solid Script! Fire!" the fire hit Lyra so hard she when sprawling onto the pavement.

"You little bitch!" the black haired girl pulled herself up, "You'll pay for that!"

"Solid Script! Ice!" ice shards hurled themselves towards Lyra. She couldn't dodge in time, the shards slicing up her skin and clothes.

"Levy!" Gajeel jumped forward, hands up, "Stop!"

"Solid Script! Freeze!" Ice swirled up Gajeel's legs, waist, torso, arms.

"Gah!"

Levy walked up to the frozen dragon-slayer, eyes blazing. "Maybe THAT will cool you two down," she growled through gritted teeth. Turning so fast her blue hair almost hit Gajeel in the face, she stalked away, tears running down her face again. Tears she made sure Gajeel didn't see.


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel broke through the ice easily, staring after the angry little pixie who had just left in a fury. Fear crept into his heart when he realized she'd seen Lyra kiss him. He ran a hand through his tangled black hair. How could he explain this to her? Lyra was a wizard that used to be in Phantom Lord. They'd hooked up a few times when he'd been there but it had never been anything… meaningful.

He knew the moment he'd seen her he should've just walked the other way. But they'd spent the night talking about Phantom Lord and he had told himself to just walk her out of the bar… maybe home but nothing more. He knew then something was bound to happen after Lyra got a few drinks in her but he didn't think she'd try anything… or that Levy would happen to be near when she did.

"Dammit!" he growled.

"You can say that again!" Lyra pulled herself off the ground, "You gonna let her get away with that?!"

Gajeel just glared at her.

"Fine! But I'M gonna go rough her up for what she did!"

Gajeel let out a low growl, "You won't touch her,"

"Wha-" realization hit her face, "You.. you LIKE her?!"

Gajeel just stared back at where Levy had left.

Lyra snickered, "Well since that obviously isn't going to happen now, you should just-"

"Fuck you!" Gajeel yelled at her, "I might actually love THAT, and you just ruined any chances I had!"

Lyra was stunned, but only for a moment, "You fucking crucified her to a tree and beat her teammates within an inch of their lives right in front of her! Why in the hell would she have anything to do with you?!"

Gajeel was silent, his red eyes glistening.

"Your heart is still as black as mine, Gajeel Redfox," she put a hand on his shoulder, "You're as good as mine,"

He growled menacingly at her, making her back away, "Walk yourself home,"

Levy was just walking, walking and crying. She wasn't sure where she was walking to, but she was just walking. Thunder resounded off in the distance. She looked up at the cloud-covered sky. It seemed even the moon was crying for her. She watched as lightning twisted across the sky, blanketing the night in brilliant white light before quickly vanishing and filling the darkness with deafening thunder.

Levy wasn't scared of storms, in fact she loved them. A beautiful picture of Gajeel being struck by lightning entered her head. The sadistic part of her loved the thought of the sky getting revenge for her. The other part kind of worried about him. Even after what she saw, she couldn't shake the feelings she had for him. A new round of tears ensued.

She curled up under a large tree, taking shelter from the pouring rain. She knew this tree, the first time she had met the Iron Dragon Slayer. But fear didn't make its way to her heart right then, only sadness and rage.

_He's probably brushing off that stupid slut walking her home. He's probably wondering what the hell got into me and she'll be insulting me while he dresses her wounds… taking off all her clothes…_ she had to stop thinking. Her imagination was running wild with what was probably happening right now. Another roll of thunder gave her the reprieve she need from her thoughts. The sky lit up with fantastic displays of light.

She jumped as the next blanket of white yielded a dark figure standing in the rain. Gajeel Redfox stepped under the canopy of the tree and crossed his arms over his chest. His hair and body was dripping wet from the rain. His red eyes glinted with the white light of the lightning. She almost hated how the sight of him made her stomach do flip flops. She looked away from him.

"Can't say I've ever seen you that angry, Shrimp," he grunted.

"Yeah well… I was having a bad night," she said, not making eye contact. Levy knew she was a bad liar. She didn't know how she'd be able to keep from telling him why.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he plopped down next to her, arms still crossed. His eyes bore into her, like red rubies in the firelight.

"No,"

There was a long pause. She felt the tears pushing behind her eyes. It was all she could do to keep her breath steady.

"Listen… about Lyra…" he leaned away from her, running his hand through his wet tangles. Levy didn't want to hear it.

"You make a cute couple," she choked out over the lump in her throat.

"That's because we are… or we used to be," he sighed. Levy felt like her heart had just shattered into a million-billion different tiny pieces. She stared down at her hands, focusing on not falling apart.

"Oh?" was all she could say.

"When I was with Phantom Lord, we became close. But-"

"How close?" Levy whispered. She had to hear this, so she could finally cut ties with her feelings for him. She had to accept that they just couldn't happen.

"Uh…" he was uncomfortable. She looked up at him. He wouldn't even look at her.

"How close?" she said again, louder, betraying the anger in her voice.

He looked up at the branches of the tree, "We dated,"

A lie.

"You're lying to me," she pressed.

"Alright!" he growled, "We fucked, ok? Happy now?!"

Levy stared at the grass. Lightning laced across the sky. Rain was dripping on her from the branches of the tree, leaving little dark dots on her dress. A drop hit her face. Her tears were threatening to brake out.

"So why didn't you walk her home?" her voice was wavering. She glared at the grass as if it were the one causing all of her problems. She wanted to smack Gajeel in the face. She wanted to run and pretend this night had never happened. She wanted to forget the feeling in her heart and the burning behind her eyes.

"Good question…" he growled. She looked up at him. He was staring into the sky, watching the rain fall. He was thinking, "I guess its because she said something about me that isn't true,"

"And what's that?" Levy snorted.

"She said my heart was as black as hers," He made eye contact with Levy. He could see the tears brimming her eyes, smell her despair. He hated that look, especially under this tree. He never wanted to hurt her like that again, and here he was, breaking her in a way that was worse than all that time ago.

"Maybe it is," she whispered as he reached his hand up to stroke away the single tear that had escaped.

"It can't be," he said, his eyes looking peaceful, not the fire-filled rubies from before.

"Why is that?" his face was so close to hers.

"How can my heart be black when someone as light as you is there?"

She didn't have time to respond. His lips collapsed onto hers, taking her breath away. The tears flowed freely now, but now they were tears of happiness. She tangled her fingers in his untamable mess of hair, his arms wrapping around her tiny waist. Was this a dream? Was this really happening?

He broke their kiss to kiss down her jawline to her neck and finally her shoulders. Levy let out a tiny moan, still pulling on his hair. He was kissing down her shoulders to her chest. His kissed lingered on the hemline of the low cut top. She felt his hot tongue ignite fire on her skin. She suddenly realized he was on top of her, his strong arms on either side of her. His kisses were so hungry, almost filleting her skin with each touch of his lips.

"G-Gajeel!" one of his hands slid up her leg, under her skirt, making its home on her ass. His other hand pulled down the top of her dress, revealing her beautiful perky breasts. His tongue flicked across her nipple, rewarding him with a little mew of pleasure from the girl under him. Her nipples felt so cold after his tongue left him, but he made sure not to leave them alone for long. With his free hand, he rubbed his thumb against one nipple while pleasuring the other with his mouth. She jumped when she felt him bite on it a little too roughly.

"Gajeel… we shouldn't…" his mouth went back up to her lips, stealing the protest from her lips. She was so adorable, so beautiful, so sexy… how could he stop now? He felt her hands find their way to his chest, tugging at his shirt. Without another thought, he obliged. In one swift motion he slid off his jacket and shirt, throwing them on the ground next to them carelessly. He felt her hands tugging at his pants and belt, running a finger over his erection.

"Geehee," he let her try to fiddle with his belt, "I thought you wanted to stop?"

"Just shut up and take off your pants," she smiled mischievously at him.

Gajeel undid his pants. Grabbing Levy and pulling her onto his lap, he sat against the tree, feeling her heat through her underwear as she pressed against him. Her eyes widened and he chuckled. Gajeel grabbed the tiny girl by the waist and showed her how to ride him. Her hands were against the tree and he could kiss her chest and neck perfectly at his angle. He could feel her wetness soak through her underwear. He so desperately wanted to enter her, but didn't know if she was ready or not.

She leaned down to kiss his lips as he slid his dick out of his pants. Pulling her underwear to the side, he pressed it against her wet folds. He could tell she was worried and tried to hold himself back for her sake. First, he pushed in his head, a gentle in-and-out motion preparing her. She was already moaning into his kiss. Slowly, he pushed her over the rest of him. He arched his back, a hiss escaping his teeth. Her nails were digging into his back as she felt herself stretching around him. Dear god! The feelings racing through their bodies were amazing! Gajeel couldn't believe how tight she was!

Gajeel pulled almost completely out of her and forced himself back in. Levy let out a loud gasp, pulling at his raven hair. Gajeel could feel her walls constricting around him with each thrust. She was moaning his name, telling him to go harder. He was happy to! Loved the feeling of each push! She was digging her nails into his back, biting his neck.

"Fuck Levy…" he growled as she licked his neck.

She could feel it, the pressure building inside of her. She was going to orgasm! Her breath was short, a mix of rain and sweat slid down her face. Each time he moaned her name a shiver went down her spine. He was hitting her just right, the feeling sending pleasure through her whole body. She couldn't keep it in anymore!

"Gajeel! I'm going to cum!" she panted. In her haze she could see him smile, heard him whisper "Me, too," before feeling the pain of him bighting into her neck. Instead of screaming in pain, she screamed in pleasure as it sent her hurtling over the edge. Her legs shaking, she could feel the heat as he filled her with his seed. Panting, she collapsed against his slick chest. She felt him lick her neck where he'd bitten her kindly.

He buried his face into her shoulder.

"Mine…" she heard him growl, "All mine…"

"Yes," she smiled.

Finally, he pulled her off of him. Levy fixed her dress and desperately tried to fix her disheveled hair as he pulled on his soaking-wet jacket. The storm was still raging and they stared at it for a while. Gajeel wrapped his arm around the little pixie.

"Want me to walk you home, Shrimp," he winked.

"How's about I walk YOU home," she smiled, mischief glinting in her eyes, "And maybe stay the night?"

"Geehee. Whatever you want,"

They raced for his house in the pouring rain.


End file.
